


in the middle

by kerrykins



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: Three's a crowd.





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/gifts).



> this is for elle, who's both a great friend and a great writer! your writing talent is unparalleled by any other binch!!! also the emirandy discussion in the discord made me want to write more, so whomp here it is üwõ

 

“Miranda, tell me what’s going on.” Andy kept her voice even, hoping she wouldn’t give away how anxious she really was.

 

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Silence from Miranda, silence from Emily.   


 

“No,” Miranda said acerbically, then hung up. Andy pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes.

 

“Em? You got anything to say?”

 

“Not really,” Emily replied, sounding awfully peeved. “And you’re getting her coffee tomorrow, not me.“ She hung up too, leaving Andy staring out the window of her apartment in sheer disbelief. Of course it was just her luck that she was dating the two most melodramatic women she’d ever known in her entire life.

 

Andy flopped onto her bed, looked up at the ceiling for about fifteen minutes or so. She smiled. They might be snobs, but they were her snobs.

 

___

 

“Get your things, we’re leaving now.”

 

Andy looked away from the computer screen, and saw Emily hovering impatiently around her desk, Miranda’s Louis Vuitton bag in her arms.

 

“Where are we going? Did Miranda say something, or-”

 

Emily rolled her eyes. “What the bloody hell do you think? Move.” She sniffed haughtily and shut Andy’s computer off, of course without asking if she’d saved her draft or not.

 

Andy sucked in her breath and got to her feet. “Okay, okay. I’ll get her coat then.” She didn’t ask where Miranda was, because chances were she was waiting in her car downstairs for them. Instead, Andy hastily threw her own coat on and grabbed Miranda’s, all with Emily hissing at her to hurry up. The weight of Miranda’s mink coat was cool and as smooth as velvet in her hands, and Andy was careful to not let it drop as they dashed down the hall and eventually through the marble lobby.

 

Andy collapsed into one of the leather seats of the car, panting for air, and Emily took her customary seat on the right, so they flanked Miranda in the middle. A crease appeared between the older woman’s eyebrows as she regarded the both of them.

 

“That took quite some time, didn’t it?”

 

“Sorry, Miranda. Andrea took ages to get moving.” Emily shot Andy a glare, and Andy sighed resignedly.

 

Miranda’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “I see.” Then she leaned in to kiss Andy’s cheeks, her warm lips barely grazing her face. Andy shivered, even though Miranda always greeted them like this. Then Miranda turned to peck Emily’s cheeks as well, whose face flushed subsequently.

 

“So why are we here?” Andy knew she was the one to ask Miranda all the questions, because Emily never did. “Are we going to uh-- do a do-over what happened last time?”

 

“No,” said the both of them at once, Miranda’s voice flat and Emily’s sounding strangled. Andy grinned. Last time was... something they hadn’t tried before, and the car didn’t allow nearly enough space for them to do everything they wanted.

 

“That’s too bad,” Andy said casually, tilting her head at the both of them. “I had a lot of fun.” She noted their reactions, Emily’s face going even pinker, and Miranda’s sharp inhale.

 

“We’re--” Miranda cleared her throat. “The girls are with their father tonight.” She gave Andy a significant look. “We’ll have plenty of time to--”

 

“Have some fun?” Andy inquired innocently.

 

Miranda shut her eyes, as if trying to compose herself. “Yes, that.” Emily squirmed a little in her seat, refusing to meet Andy’s eyes, but Andy had a feeling that she liked that idea too.

 

___

 

“You went behind my back.” Emily whispered, her eyes shining with tears. “If you two don’t need me, you could have just said so. That way I wouldn’t have to inconvenience both of you, and you could be together.”

 

“Em, that’s not what’s going on here.” Andy’s eyes flickered to Miranda, who tightened the belt of her robe, her face pale as a sheet. “You really looked like you wanted to stay and talk to all the designers, so we left and then texted you that we’d gone.”

 

“Yes, you did. You and Miranda took advantage of that and got busy, didn’t you?” Emily’s lip curled into a snarl. “You just felt bad for poor, lonely Emily, so you decided to be charitable people and include her, but now you’ve decided to finally ditch me.” Her lip quivered.

 

Andy took a step closer, and Emily growled as she approached, waving her away. “Go. Just... just leave me be.”

 

“No,” Andy said firmly, crossing her arms. “And do you know why? Because we care about you, Emily. It’s true that in the beginning it was just me and Miranda, but we’re not doing this out of pity. Right, Miranda?”

 

They both whirled around to face the older woman, who seemed to be perfectly composed again, if not a little annoyed. “Emily, this is nonsense. I don’t understand what prompted these delusions of ‘being unwanted,’ because I thought that I couldn’t have been clearer when I said that I wanted to be with the both of you.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at Emily, who paled under her gaze. “I’m not someone who says things I don’t mean. You are aware of this, yes?”

 

“Y-yes, Miranda.”

 

Miranda, who had begun to pace, rolled her eyes. Andy could tell she was getting a little antsy. “As you should be. Now stop being a child, because you’ve already ruined a perfectly good evening enough.” She was close to Emily now, her face inches away from the younger woman’s. Miranda slowly pressed the pad of her thumb against Emily’s cheek, wiping away the single tear that had trickled down. 

 

Emily couldn’t help but sniffle a little. Miranda’s face was as stern as it always was, but that look in her eyes was intensely affectionate. 

 

The older woman’s hand cupped her cheek. It was gentle and warm.

 

“Okay,” Emily whispered, not sure what she was saying ‘okay’ to.

 

Miranda had never been the hugging kind of person and never would be, but she still embraced Emily tightly. The girl sniffled, and Miranda knew her blouse would be ruined, but that was of no importance right now.

 

Consoling Emily, however, was.

 

___

 

Andy was really bad at picking out flowers, and she knew it. She stared at the endless bouquets of flowers around her, feeling completely hopeless. This was Miranda’s favourite place to get flowers and she’d been here before, but usually she came with a list of what to get.

 

After watching her stumble around the shop for a while, the nice old lady at the desk asked her if she’d like any help, and Andy thanked her profusely before leaving the store with two bouquets of flowers.

 

Flowers were everywhere at Runway, and the only kind of decoration Miranda allowed her employees to have on their desks. So vases and tiny terracotta pots with succulents, orchids, and lilies dotted desks as far as the eye could see.

 

Andy disposed of the wilted tulips on Emily’s desk, and stuffed the vase with tiger lilies and dahlias. For Miranda, she got pastel pink roses and foxglove. She didn’t care nearly as much about flowers as Emily and Miranda did, but she still hoped that they'd like the ones she’d chosen for them.

 

When she got back to the office with coffee for Miranda, Emily sprang up from her seat, greeted her with a quick peck, and told her matter-of-factly that she did well, but shouldn’t let it get to her head; she still had a lot to learn.

 

Andy was promptly called into Miranda’s office, and was greeted by the sight of the older woman almost glowing with pleasure.

 

“Did you pick these out yourself?” She gestured to the vase of flowers with an elegant wave of her hand, then looked up at Andy, her lips quirked.

 

Andy’s heart fluttered. “The lady there told me about all the flowers, but yeah, I chose them.”

 

“Astonishing,” Miranda murmured, toying with her reading glasses under her chin. “Absolutely wonderful.”

 

Andy beamed.


End file.
